


The Anxiety of Waiting

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bedside Vigils, Community: section7mfu, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: Illya will wake up. And Napoleon will be there every minute until he does.





	

Illya lay catatonic, but the doctors said his recovery was assured. As the toxin worked its way out of his system his senses would return to him in a fixed order, beginning with the sense of touch.

The timing, however, was _not_ fixed. Napoleon couldn't know how long he would have to wait. He waited anyway, his eyes on the clock, his hand on Illya's, squeezing it gently two times per minute.

At three fifty-two a.m., Illya returned the pressure.

Hearing would come next. Two times per minute for almost the next hour, Napoleon said something. He wasn't sure what.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this time was: _Write a hurt/comfort with no dialogue and no m-dashes_. To which I added a self-imposed challenge: _Not yet another rescue scene!_
> 
> So I did yet another bedside vigil, instead.


End file.
